


Coming Up For Air

by theclosetalker



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclosetalker/pseuds/theclosetalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She breaks eventually, she always does, but never with this much of an audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Up For Air

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Pitch Perfect femslash kink meme on livejournal - BardenBellaKink. The prompt was for Chloe comforting Aubrey after she vomits during The Sign, so this picks up at the start of Pukegate and goes from there.

Aubrey drops to her knees, bracing her palm against the stage as another wave hits. Chloe rushes forward and kneels beside her, hand flat against her back. She feels the tension in Aubrey's body; knows the panic and embarrassment make it worse than it already is.

It seems like an endless stream of vomit. Chloe knows Aubrey's been holding it back for months. It's a testament to her stubbornness, that she could push down her nerves for so long by sheer force of will. She breaks eventually, she always does, but never with this much of an audience.

Chloe can't do anything but watch in horror.

After, Aubrey disappears into the bathroom and Chloe waits outside, standing guard at the door. She knows to give Aubrey her space; knows the anger and disgust Aubrey feels. Whatever comments the Bellas or the Treblemakers make, Aubrey's already thought them.

She's a hundred times harder on herself than Alice could ever be.

When Aubrey emerges ten minutes later, the rest of the Bellas are already gone, off drowning their sorrows in a Midtown bar. Aubrey's face is pale but stoic. The hair at the crown of her head is damp, tendrils sticking to her temple. Her Bellas scarf is noticeably gone from her neck.

"Come on," Chloe says, looping her arm through Aubrey's. "Let's get some air." The hotel is down the block and they walk in silence. Chloe's had enough practice with Aubrey over the past three years to be able to pick up on cues - when to talk, when not to talk, when to push and when to step back.

Right now, it's time to be quiet and keep Aubrey at arm's length.

Chloe's hand nestles in the crook of Aubrey's elbow, gently guiding her through the hotel lobby; to the elevator and down the hall of the eighth floor to their shared room. She locks the door behind them and then steps out of her heels, watching as Aubrey follows suit. 

She grabs Aubrey's hand and pulls her towards the bathroom, closing the door behind them. She moves towards the sink and watches Aubrey in the mirror's reflection as she puts a line of toothpaste on Aubrey's toothbrush. She turns and hands it to Aubrey who takes it without a word and starts brushing. 

It gets the taste out of her mouth, but the sourness in her stomach lingers.

"Drink," Chloe says, holding out a cup of water. Aubrey accepts it gratefully and Chloe turns the shower on. She unbuttons Aubrey's jacket and pushes it off her shoulders; untucks Aubrey's shirt and does the same with it. Aubrey reaches behind to unhook her own bra as Chloe unzips her skirt; pushes down her underwear and Aubrey steps out of both garments.

It's intimate and erotic standing there like that, close enough for Chloe to smell the mint on Aubrey's breath; to see the way Aubrey's skin reacts to the cool air. Chloe's fingers literally twitch with the desire to touch her. Instead, she turns away and puts her arm under the water stream, checking the temperature. It's hot in the way Aubrey likes, just short of scalding, and she moves aside, letting Aubrey in past her. 

Chloe pushes Aubrey's clothes off to the side and then strips and drops hers on top. She's just reaching for the shower door when she hears it - the strangled gasp that makes her chest tighten. When she gets inside, Aubrey is facing away from her with her forehead against the tile. Her shoulders are shaking and Chloe knows what she needs next. 

She reaches out with both hands to touch Aubrey's shoulders and closes the distance between them, tucking herself up behind Aubrey. She places a soft kiss on the back of Aubrey's neck and she can hear Aubrey's breath quiver as she tries to steady herself. By the third exhale, the shakiness is nearly gone. Aubrey is efficient in everything, including crying, and tears never last for more than a few minutes.

Aubrey turns around and Chloe's hands find her hips. She presses her fingertips into the skin there; pushes herself up to kiss Aubrey's wet cheeks, her brow. Aubrey angles her head, trying to capture Chloe's lips, but Chloe ducks away, reaching around her for the soap instead.

"There's time for that, Bree," she says, squeezing a washcloth against Aubrey's collarbone, letting the soapy water stream down her body. "Just let me take care of you right now." Aubrey nods, eyes drifting closed as Chloe's hands slide over her torso.

She's uncharacteristically pliant throughout the rest of the shower, letting Chloe take the lead. Chloe's hands never leave Aubrey's body for long, keeping her grounded, washing away the tension. When she's done, she reaches past Aubrey and turns the tap off. They step out of the shower and Chloe helps Aubrey into a robe before putting one on herself.

Chloe grabs the lapels of the robe, pulling the collar up around Aubrey's neck; pulling her a little closer and the gesture makes Aubrey's lips quirk up slightly. Then Chloe reaches behind Aubrey's head and opens the clip to let down her hair. She runs her fingers through Aubrey's blonde locks, freeing them from the perfect bun.

Chloe guides Aubrey back to the bedroom; pulls down the sheets and eases Aubrey out of her robe. Aubrey sinks onto the bed, settling on her back on the far side. She looks at Chloe expectantly.

"Aren't you getting in with me?" she asks and Chloe's brow quirks up curiously.

"Do you want me to?"

Aubrey nods.

"Yes."

Chloe opens her robe and lets it drop to the floor. She reaches back with both hands, quickly undoing her bun, finally letting herself be aware of Aubrey's longing gaze; finally letting herself enjoy it. She climbs onto the bed and pulls the comforter up higher as she settles on her side next to Aubrey, head propped up by her hand.

After a moment's hesitation, Aubrey pushes herself up on her elbows and quickly presses her mouth to Chloe's. Chloe responds easily, opening her mouth against Aubrey's, welcoming the tongue that slips in. Aubrey shifts, burying a hand in Chloe's hair, and pulls Chloe down on top of her. Chloe's arm braces against the bed as she settles mostly on top of Aubrey, letting Aubrey control the kiss. 

Aubrey moans softly, body curving against Chloe's urgently, and Chloe breaks the kiss, leaning her forehead against Aubrey's. She moves her hand to Aubrey's stomach, letting it rest heavily there, and Aubrey lets out a shaky breath. 

"Chlo…" 

"You haven't let me touch you like this in weeks," Chloe says softly.

"You know how I get," Aubrey tells her.

"Yeah, Bree," Chloe breathes, rubbing slow circles on Aubrey's stomach. "You keep it all inside you; let it twist your stomach into knots until your body can't take anymore." Aubrey swallows hard before answering.

"I thought I had it under control."

"You have to let it out," Chloe responds, fingers tracing the line of Aubrey's hipbone - down one side of the V, up the other, and back again. "It feels so much better when you let it out, right?"

Aubrey scowls but it's rendered ineffective by the sound of her panting. Chloe's touch is too distracting and it takes a long moment for her to reply.

"It's too soon for vomit jokes."

"I wasn't making one," Chloe responds gently. "I was saying you shouldn't shut me out. You should let me in," she continues, hand sliding lower to cup Aubrey's pussy. Aubrey inhales sharply, eyes fluttering closed, head sinking back into the pillow. She moans softly, fisting the sheets on either side of her as her hips lift off the bed.

"I know what you need, Bree," Chloe continues, maneuvering until she's hovering over Aubrey with one knee between Aubrey's thighs. "I just need you to tell me." Aubrey groans at the loss of contact.

"Chloe."

"What do you need, Bree?" Chloe asks. Aubrey opens her eyes and blinks a couple times before focusing on Chloe.

"I need - " Aubrey's voice wavers. 

"Need what?" Chloe prompts. "Tell me what you need, Bree." She moves her knee between Aubrey's thighs; pushes up until she meets resistance; pushes further still and Aubrey's back arches. Aubrey moans again, louder, as her hands grip Chloe's waist and pull her closer.

"I need you to fuck me," Aubrey says breathlessly. "I need your fingers inside me." Satisfied, Chloe lowers her mouth to Aubrey's, kissing her hungrily as she moves her hand between Aubrey's legs. She swipes through the wetness with two fingers and easily slides into her.

Aubrey groans against Chloe's mouth, hips immediately rocking up to meet her hand. Chloe lets Aubrey control the pace, slow at first, gradually increasing force. When she feels Aubrey's fingers digging into her hips, she presses the heel of her hand against Aubrey's clit and rubs. Aubrey breaks the kiss and lets out a keening moan, hips faltering in their rhythm as she rides out her orgasm. 

"Come here," Aubrey says after a minute, still breathing heavily. She wraps one arm around Chloe's neck, crushing their mouths together, as the other squeezes between their bodies and curves around Chloe's breast. Chloe moans appreciatively, bracing herself on her elbows as she melts into the kiss.

Aubrey shifts, sliding her thigh between Chloe's and rubbing it against her. The contact makes Chloe groan and she pulls back enough to look at Aubrey.

"Bree," she sighs, "you don't have to tonight."

"I want to," Aubrey insists, rolling her hips against Chloe, feeling Chloe mirror the movement almost immediately. "You're so wet," she murmurs.

"I've just missed you so much," Chloe tells her, moving against her faster. "I've missed this."

"I know," Aubrey responds, "I'm sorry." She captures Chloe's lips again, toying with Chloe's nipple, as Chloe rides her thigh. "I want to take care of you, too." She slides her hands to Chloe's ass, pulling her down harder; grinding into her. Aubrey can feel Chloe's pussy throbbing against her thigh and she doesn't let up until Chloe's moaning on top of her.

"Oh, Bree, _fuck_." Chloe loses her focus, panting against Aubrey's mouth, squeezing her eyes shut as she comes with a shudder. Her body goes slack on top of Aubrey's and Aubrey holds her close, hands stroking up and down Chloe's back.

Eventually, Chloe musters up the strength to roll onto her side. She drapes an arm across Aubrey's stomach and plants a lingering kiss on her shoulder. Aubrey listens as Chloe's breathing slows; tries to match her own to the steady cadence.

"What am I gonna do?" she asks softly.

" _We_ ," Chloe amends smoothly, "are gonna enjoy the summer and then start our senior year with our heads held high. We're gonna rebuild an even better group and we're gonna walk away with that trophy next time."

"You think so?" Aubrey asks. She doesn't have to look at Chloe to know there's a confident smile on her face when she says:

"I know so."


End file.
